Out of This World
by Keiko Oda
Summary: He always wondered why the new kid was so weird. He tried to figure it out, but Ruka pointed it out for him. "Dude," he said, "She's an alien" NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary; **He always wondered why the new pigtailed kid was so weird. She didn't know what earrings or what videogames were. She ate with six chopsticks and could bike with five books on top of her head. And on the first day of school she showed up wearing an orange blazer and green sneakers. She wouldn't let her hair down and she was very secretive. She was a complete mystery. He tried to figure her out, but Ruka pointed it out for him. "Dude," he said, "She's an alien"

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Out of This World **

By Keiko Oda

:Chapter One:

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hokkaido Train Station _

_November 1992_

After nine whole months, it had all come to this.

An ebony-haired woman with eyes red as rubies; lay sprawled on the floor of an empty bathroom. Her body was arched, as she twisted herself in all different angles. Her heart was banging wildly against her ribcage and she could hear it ringing in her ears – she could hear nothing but.

She tossed and turned and groaned and screamed. She felt like her whole body was going to explode. Her belly throbbed and pounded, bluish veins protruded out of her skin; pushing and pumping out blood so fast that she could feel it gushing through her.

She had no idea how long she had been inside that bathroom – perhaps an hour or two. But it seemed longer.

A massive storm had gusted in a few hours ago, and the little shack she had been living in for the past year had been destroyed. She had nowhere else to go, and her water had already broken. She was soaked and chilling. She felt terrible – absolutely terrible.

She wanted to go back home. She hadn't seen her family and friends in a decade. Had they forgotten about her? They probably did. She was a disgrace to them all. A complete and utter discredit to everyone after what she did. Nobody wanted her now – not if she had the baby with her.

The woman continued into more contractions. Her lower abdomen was hard as a rock. She threw her head back and groaned. She shut her eyes and pushed. There was nothing. She sucked in some air. She pushed again, harder – this time. She took another deep breath. She gave another push. And another. She could feel it. She could feel her baby coming into the world. She gave a weak smile. She pushed again.

_You can do this, _she told herself as she gasped for air. _Just a little bit more and…_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Morning arrived.

The automatic double doors parted. Chilly, wintry air rushed in; bringing with it crowds of bustling people – chattering non-stop on their cell phones, sipping on lattes, double-checking schedules and reminders on their organizers, fingering through their wallets for their boarding passes or just swinging their luggage back and forth, whistling cheerily.

A woman with blonde hair tied in a messy bun, dressed in a black overcoat, tights and boots made her way through the crowd. Her name was Ukyo Hyuuga. She was thirty years old, and she was on her way to Hakodate, Hokkaido.

There was a man lagging behind her, her husband, carrying her luggage. He had messy, brown hair and he was dressed in a navy blue sweater and jeans. He looked much more laid-back than his wife – not to mention sleepier.

"You might want to hurry up, Katsuma!" She called out to him, "Our train leaves at 7:30!"

Katsuma groaned. It was already 7:00. "And you might want to help me with this luggage!"

Ukyo turned around and sneered at her husband. She picked up two bags from his hands.

"Wait over there," she said, pointing towards the benches. "I need to go to the restroom"

Katsuma nodded and went over to the benches, dumping their luggage on one and giving a big stretch.

After asking a station attendant where the restroom was, Ukyo found it. She was pleased that no one had gone in yet. The smell of lavender freshener filled the room.

Once she relieved herself, she washed her hands. She was thinking of how life in Hakodate would be. She and her husband were transferring there. They were no stranger to moving so often, since they were business officers; and relocation was part of the job. It was hard, but it brought bread to their table. Besides, Hakodate was a nice place. It had an English-Japanese feel, and was a coastal city. She and Katsuma loved the beach terribly.

She was on her way out when she heard a soft, whining noise behind the janitor's closet. It was barely audible, but it was there. It sounded like a hungry, crying, kitten.

Ukyo looked around. There was still nobody in the room with her. She put a finger on the door, and immediately, the door creaked open.

And there, lying inside a rusty, metal sink, draped and wrapped in several blankets and shirts; was a little baby boy.

Ukyo let out a gasp and rushed to it. She picked it up and cradled it in her arms. It looked barely a day old! Its eyes were shut and its face was pink as cotton candy. Its arms and legs squirmed around, and big, fat tears rolled down its cheeks as it squealed unhappily.

She and Katsuma have been married for ten years now, and they still had no children, no matter how much they tried. This was a blessing from Heaven! Ukyo muttered a small thanksgiving prayer to God before rushing out the door to show the child to her husband.

When she got to the benches, Katsuma was lying down on one of their bags, snoring the time away. Ukyo bent down and shook him hard.

"Katsuma! Wake up!" she whispered hastily.

Katsuma opened his eyes. "Ready to – OH MY GOD!"

He immediately jumped up and picked up the baby. "Where did you get this cute little thing?" He asked, a giant smile spreading across his face.

Katsuma adjusted the blanket. The baby had hair blacker than the night sky, and its skin was pale white. He loved him already.

"I found him in the bathroom," Ukyo whispered. "Don't make a scene. We don't want any suspicious people"

"Are we keeping him?" Katsuma asked eagerly.

"Of course we are, idiot! We've always wanted a baby of our own, right? This little darling is a blessing from Heaven!"

"What do we name him?"

Ukyo took the baby from Katsuma's arms and kissed its forehead.

"Natsume"

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Hakodate, Hokkaido_

_October 2009 _

"NATSUME!! GET IN HERE! Can you help wash the dishes?" screamed Ukyo from the kitchen window.

It had been sixteen years since the Hyuugas found the child in the train station. Unfortunately, Ukyo and Katsuma divorced and the man moved to the city of Asahikawa. If not for Ukyo's stable and well-paid job, she and Natsume would have ended up in the streets for sure.

And, Natsume, well, he stood 5"10 with messy raven-black hair and stunning blood-red eyes. Affiliations: Hakodate High Soccer Varsity.

"NATSUME!!" called Ukyo again, her voice echoing through their backyard.

"Damn it," Natsume murmured, rolling his eyes, as he lifted his latest volume of his shounen manga from his face. He sat up from the blue rooftop (his favourite place to nap on) of his two-storey house and gave a long stretch. He scratched the back of his head and gave a yawn.

He flipped out his black LG phone and text messaged his best friend, Nogi Ruka.

_You home? _

His phone vibrated a reply in less than five seconds.

_Yep. _

Natsume slipped on his green hoodie his dad gave him last Christmas and climbed down the Maple tree which towered over his house. He jumped over the wiry metal fence which marked the border between his "prison" and "the free world" and walked two blocks down, where Ruka's house was. Ruka was already outside.

Ruka had strawberry blonde hair that was so often noogie-d, he had given up on taking the efforts to comb it all the time. His eyes were pools of cerulean blue and he had a million-dollar killer smile. It was no wonder that he and Natsume were the heartthrobs of Hakodate High. They were both straight A students, they were both kickass soccer players and they were both amazingly, incredibly and absolutely positively HOT!

"Done with your Biology paper yet?" asked Ruka, as he zipped up his red-checkered jacket. This year's fall was colder than last year's. The streets and sidewalks were all dotted with crunchy scarlet leaves and mist hung in the air like a heavy, wet blanket. The rains came often too. They had a cold shower every two days.

Natsume shook his head.

"Misaki-san will be in a fit!" laughed Ruka.

"I don't care what that bastard thinks" Natsume muttered, as they stopped over a vending machine. Natsume pushed a 100 bill in, pressed a few buttons and kicked the 'chunk of scrap metal' (as he called it) and out came a can of Kirin. Ruka did the same.

The two kept walking.

"We have a game against Nemuro next Saturday" Ruka informed.

"Nemuro sucks," Natsume said, gulping down his drink. He wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Those bastards don't know the difference between defence and offence"

Ruka laughed again. Natsume thought EVERYONE was a bastard.

They were now passing a field. It was a wide expanse of land just covered in grass and wildflowers and weeds.

"Natsume, look!" said Ruka, pointing to the field. His cerulean eyes were wider than saucers.

"What?"

"Dude, it looks like some massive meteor hit it!"

Ruka jumped over the dilapidated wooden fence and ran over to the the field. Natsume followed him. Ruka was right. Right smack in the middle of the field, was an enormous crater. It looked like it had burned out many of the greenery of the field, for most of the grass had browned. And Natsume noticed some ashes sprinkled around.

"This is so awesome!!" Ruka yelled, pumping his fist into the air. The two boys peered over at it. It was a deep crater. _It looked like a giant ice cream scooper scooped up forty feet of soil. _

"There's nothing inside" Natsume shrugged.

"Not even a space ship or a meteorite?" said Ruka, who was squinting. It was difficult to see through a deep, dark hole.

"Nothing"

o-o-o-o-o-o

It had been two weeks since the "Crater Episode" (as Ruka called it) and the thought of the crater and what could have created it bothered Natsume's mind like a mosquito bite.

He thought of it all night and all mornings. And after soccer practice, he'd drive over to the field and check it out. It was still there. More and more people were paying attention to it by then, and he even saw some news reporters and photographers hovering over it.

He didn't know why he was so curious about it. _It's just a friggin hole, _Natsume thought, as he got ready for school Monday morning.

He buttoned up his shirt, and slung his blazer over his shoulder and left his room. After he stuffed a blueberry pancake in his mouth and (unwillingly) kissed his mother goodbye, he snatched up the keys and drove to school.

"Did you see her?" asked Ruka, once he arrived.

"See who?" muttered Natsume, as he put his Biology book under his arm and slipped his hands into his pants pockets.

"The new chick," said Ruka, "She's completely nuts. I saw her awhile ago in the gym - skipping like she was in some meadow. What is up with that?"

"What, she's some loon from the mental place?"

"I don't know, man"

The bell rang, and they all settled into their classrooms. Narumi-sensei wrote a name on the blackboard: **SAKURA MIKAN **

Natsume's eyes flickered to the door. He saw a silhouette of a girl, with pigtails. _Pigtails, _he thought, _who the hell wears pigtails in high school? Most girls wear pony tails or their hair let loose. Maybe this girl is some nutcase. _

Narumi-sensei opened the door, and in stepped the girl.

Natsume's eyes widened.

Woah.

o-o-o-o-o-o

End of Chapter

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! :D Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; **Thank you for your reviews! I sent all of you guys PMs! Hope you got them :D Here's the next chapter! :)

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Gakuen Alice

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Out of This World**

By Keiko Oda

:Chapter Two:

o-o-o-o-o-o

In the schooling years of Natsume Hyuuga, he had seen a lot of new students walk into the classroom - people of different races, cultures, sizes, shapes and personalities. He had met some who were articulate in ten different languages (including Japanese!), and those who only beheld tongues of English. He had had a seatmate with hair larger than an elephant, and a laboratory partner with braces shinier than diamonds. In the third grade, a transferee was rumored to have had a _tail_. It was no surprise for Natsume once he found out that that rumor was true. That boy had always been strange.

But not as strange as this new girl seemed to be.

She stood on the classroom platform, wearing an orange, oversized men's blazer over her black uniform and neon-green Converse chucks instead of the prescribed leather black Mary Janes for girls. Her honey-colored hair stuck out in pigtails and her nails were painted red.

The class was in complete silence. Natsume had this gut-feeling that everybody wanted to burst out laughing. Nobody had seen everybody look so ridiculous. Who would dare look like such an idiot in, of all years, HIGH SCHOOL? She looked like an utter freak.

She gave the class a pleasant smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I'm Sakura Mikan from Tokyo City!"

What was once dead silence immediately morphed into endless chatter. The whole class, especially the girls, began buzzing with excitement. Not much have been to the big city, and if ever, only on a day trip. Everybody wanted to get drunk and get lost amongst the bright lights loud music of pure cosmopolitan life.

Narumi-sensei clapped his hands. Silence filled the room.

"You may get acquainted with your new classmate later," he turned to Mikan, "A seat has been prepared for you over there" he told her, pointing to an empty desk next to Ruka's.

Natsume's eyes flickered to the other side of the classroom. He sat in the sixth row, the last one, next to the window. He felt very isolated now, especially now that the new kid would inevitably befriend Ruka.

Along with everybody else, he watched her glide to her seat. The ringlets at the tips of her hair bounced as she walked, and she gave each one of them a smile – including Natsume, who immediately averted his gaze to the window; where he sat next to.

"Now," said Narumi, turning to the chalkboard, "Please turn your books to page 109 and we will begin our lesson"

Natsume didn't. He never did. He leaned back and looked at the new girl. He fished out his manga from his bag and opened it. He looked at her again. He turned the page and gave her another stare. He couldn't stop. There was a need that had erupted inside of him – a need to know who she was, what she liked and disliked, what time she went to bed and what time she got up. He hadn't even met the girl. It was such a peculiar feeling! But the more he thought about it, the more curious he got.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He didn't want to sound like a creep, so he remained silent during lunch.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Ruka, noticing that Natsume hadn't said a word to him since first period.

Natsume shrugged, leafing through the pages of his manga.

Ruka took a bite out of his sandwich. "You know, what –

"Hellooooo princes of Hakodate High!" screamed a voice from the entrance of the cafeteria. Natsume and Ruka looked. It was Kokoroyomi.

The sandy-haired boy ran up to them, and slid over next to Ruka. He was wearing gym clothes from P.E class, and he smelled like morning dew and rain. He had a messy chilidog in one hand and a can of Diet Coke in the other. He looked at Natsume curiously.

"What's up with him, man?" he nudged Ruka.

"I don't know," said Ruka, and mouthed, "He's weird"

"I heard there's a new chick in your class" Koko said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

Natsume's ears perked up.

"Yeah, Sakura Mikan, she's my seatmate," Ruka replied, "She's kinda weird, but real nice"

"Is she hot?" Koko asked eagerly.

Ruka let out a laugh. "Well –

"Like, is it true that she actually wore an orange blazer to class?" came a voice from behind their table. Ruka and Kokoroyomi turned their heads. It was Shouda Sumire, batting her eyelashes at them like a cat.

Before the boys could reply, Sumire hopped next to Natsume. The rest of her gang followed her, and Natsume and Ruka's table was pretty soon filled up with gossipy females with manicured French tips wearing thick mascara and shiny jewelry.

"Yeah" nodded Ruka awkwardly, as several of them turned to him with hungry fan girl eyes.

"Do you think neon blazers are the new style in Tokyo?" inquired a pink-haired Anna to Sumire.

Sumire shook her head. "It's not on the Japan Vogue – and if it was, it's SO last season!"

"Guys, look, the new girl's outside!" said one of the Sumire's friends, beckoning everyone to come over to the window.

Everybody flocked over to the long, cafeteria window that viewed the expanse of woodland that stretched behind the main building of Hakodate High.

"She's soooo weird!" said the girls, and began whispering furiously.

Natsume got up from his seat and peered over the window. His eyes caught view of Mikan immediately. It was easy to spot her – her vivid carroty blazer stood conspicuously amongst the dry, browning leaves. She was sitting down under a tree, popping dumplings into her mouth while she animatedly chatted up the leafless trunk.

"Who in the world talks to a TREE?" spat Sumire, obviously disgusted.

Natsume raised his eyebrows and turned around back to his seat.

_Sakura Mikan, WHO the hell are YOU?_

o:o:o:o:o:o

By the end of the day, it began to rain. Natsume and Ruka rushed to the parking lot; using their blazers to cover themselves from the rain. Natsume fished out his key from his pocket and unlocked his black pickup truck. Ruka climbed in the front seat and Natsume got into the driver's seat.

"Damn, that's some storm" Ruka said, peering out the window. The rain battered wildly against the car, pelting against the windshield and the windows like there was no tomorrow.

Natsume and Ruka dumped their stuff behind the car and began driving off. As the car approached the bicycle racks, they caught the sight of Mikan, soaked in rainwater. She fumbled through her bike chain, her body shivering in the cold.

"Dude, it's Sakura-san!" Ruka said, nudging Natsume.

"Yeah, I know what I see" said Natsume. He rolled down his window but didn't say anything. Ruka leaned in and called out to her.

"HEY!" his voice was barely audible with all the rain gushing down. "YOU NEED A RIDE??"

Mikan looked at them, her eyes wider than saucers. She didn't say anything, nor did she nod. She simply picked up her bag and jumped into the car.

"Jeez," said Ruka, turning to Mikan, who was hyperventilating, "Were you seriously planning on BIKING with that weather going on outside?"

Mikan shook her head. "I had nothing else" she said in a small voice.

Natsume could smell her from the driver's seat. She smelled like rainwater and mint.

"Lame," shrugged Ruka, "If we didn't pass by, who knows what would've happened?"

"My upholstery wouldn't get drenched" murmured Natsume, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Ruka laughed, but immediately shut his mouth. Mikan's eyes went wider.

"G-gomenasai! I really didn't mean to intrude!"

Natsume didn't say anything.

"So, where do you live, Sakura-san? We can drop you off"

"I live rather far. You can drop me off in the bus stop if you like" she said shyly.

Ruka thought for a bit, and then his face lit up. "I know! Why don't we all go to my place to chillax for a bit until the rain wears off?" He turned to Mikan. "Is that okay with you, Sakura-san?"

Mikan nodded. "Your friend doesn't talk much" she said, referring to Natsume.

Ruka laughed and looked at Natsume, who grew redder than a tomato.

"That dude ain't the talking type" he said and punched Natsume in the arm.

"Shut up, bastard. I can crash this car and have you decapitated in seconds" Natsume said icily, and took a right turn to Ruka's house.

"Only a joke, man," Ruka chuckled, "Relaxxxxx"

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ruka's house was a warm, homey one. It was a traditional Japanese house, with shoji walls and bamboo mats. Ruka led them to the living room.

"I'll get you a towel," he told Mikan and left her and Natsume there.

While Ruka was away, Natsume didn't bother to talk to Mikan. He made himself comfortable on the carpet and lay on his back. He fished out his manga and continued from where he left off. Mikan sat across him, looking like a drowned rat.

There was much silence in the room – not to mention AWKWARDNESS. Natsume could feel it press against him. He wished Ruka would return and not take his sweet time fetching the girl a towel. He did not dare look at Mikan. But he knew Mikan was looking at him.

He flipped a page.

"Do you ALWAYS read that?" asked Mikan, annoyed.

Natsume didn't say anything.

"Do you ALWAYS read that?" she asked again.

Natsume still ignored her.

Mikan rolled her eyes and snatched the book from Natsume and tossed it to the other side of the room. Natsume looked at her in contempt.

"What the hell was that for??" he yelled, sitting up.

"I asked a question, I expect an answer" Mikan said, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

"It's a free country, bitch," Natsume said, "I don't have to answer your dumb questions"

Mikan reddened as she balled her fists. "Don't call me the B word!"

"Bitch. Bitch. Bitch." Natsume said coolly. "I can say it as much as I like, bitch"

Mikan grew red with fury. "What is your problem?!?! You're so rude!!"

"And what is your problem? You're such a baby!" Natsume hissed, mocking her high-pitched voice.

If Ruka hadn't entered at that point, Mikan would've burst into tears. But he had, with fresh towels and some clean, crisp clothes. He looked at Mikan and Natsume curiously.

"I could hear you from upstairs. What's up?" he asked.

Mikan and Natsume didn't say anything – they remained giving each other scathing glares.

"Well!" said Ruka, breaking the silence and turning to Mikan, "Here's some towels, and some clothes. They're my mother's. She won't mind, just as long as you return them tomorrow. You can change in the guest bathroom; it's just down the hallway"

Mikan gave Ruka a heart-warming smile. "Arigato gozaimasu, Nogi-sama!"

Ruka shrugged. "Sure"

Mikan left the room.

"What, do you like her?" Natsume asked, lying down again.

"Nah," replied Ruka, "She's just a friend in need"

"PSSHHH How many times have I heard that line?" Natsume scoffed, resting his hands under his head. He yawned and closed his eyes. "First it's friends...then it's best friends...then it's..."

"Dude," Ruka interrupted, "It's only been a day. I barely know her"

"Yeah sure," Natsume said, smirking. "I need to take a leak. I'll use your bathroom"

"Yeah, use the one upstairs cause Mikan's in the one downstairs"

Natsume left the room and went upstairs. He stretched his arms and turned left to the hallway. And then he saw Mikan, standing in the middle of the hallway, wrapped in a towel.

Natsume stopped dead in his tracks.

He quickly looked away, but his eyes immediately returned to Mikan. The white, damp towel draped around her body clung to her so tightly that he could see her bodily curves. He could feel his cheeks grow hot, but he immediately covered it up by saying:

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked grudgingly.

"Uh...the water downstairs didn't work..." Mikan began, but continued no longer once she realized that she was wearing nothing more but towel. Her face immediately turned seven shades of red. "Y-YOU PERVERT!"

"What?" Natsume said coolly, "I didn't come up here to check out, of all things, your FLAT CHEST"

"JERK!" Mikan screamed and stormed off.

"Do you even know where the bathroom is, dumbass?" Natsume called out to her.

Mikan turned around, giving him a contemptuous sneer. Natsume gave her one in return – but once he did, the colour of her eyes instantly flashed from dark brown to flickering silver.

It was only a moment before it turned back to its original colour, but it only took a second for Natsume to see it. He took a step back, his eyes widening in shock.

He didn't wait for the girl to say anything; he simply turned back and went downstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When Natsume entered his classroom the next day, he found Ruka and Mikan sitting on their chairs; chatting and laughing like they had been best friends since preschool.

"What the hell" Natsume murmured to himself, as he walked past them and dumped his things on his desk angrily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Ruka called out from the other side of the room.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Killer all-nighter" he lied, rolling up his sleeves and putting up his legs on his desk.

Ruka got up from his desk and walked over to Natsume. He sat on the desk next to him.

"Dude, she stayed over night"

Natsume almost choked on his own saliva. "What?"

"My mom's so weird. The rain didn't let up till after midnight, right? She insisted that Mikan stayed over"

"Did you guys have fun?" asked Natsume smugly.

Ruka punched his arm. "It wasn't anything like that, man"

"Well did you notice her silver eyes then?"

"What?"

"Look, dude," Natsume whispered, "When I went upstairs to use the bathroom, I saw her – she was wrapped in a towel and –

Ruka burst out laughing. "What the hell? You're kidding me right?"

"Shut up," Natsume hissed, "Anyway, she got all pissed at me for being all perverted and all that shit, and then she gave me this glare – and her eyes turned _SILVER_"

"Silver?" Ruka scoffed. He burst out laughing. "Maybe she's a unicorn in disguise!!"

"Bastard," Natsume sneered, "I'm serious"

"Nat, I know she's kinda weird, but don't you think SILVER EYES are too – you know – unreal for her?"

"I know what I saw" said Natsume sourly.

"Whatever," Ruka laughed, "And anyway, silver eyes shouldn't be something new to you. I mean, your eye colour is kinda weird too right? Y'know...RED"

Natsume shoved the blonde boy and glared at him. "Do you have a problem with my EYES?"

Ruka said something, but Natsume wasn't listening. He met the gaze of his own reflection in the window. He hated to admit it, but Ruka was right. Natsume was the only one in school with crimson eyes. He didn't understand why his eye colour wasn't like those of the others. Everybody else had blue, green or brown eyes, so why was he given red ones?

He remembered his first day in kindergarten, the kids at the playground made fun of his eye colour.

_"Nyanyanya! Why do you have such weird eyes??"_

_"Are you a monster or something??"_

_"Get away!!! He might burn us with his laser eyes!" _

Elementary and middle school weren't so smooth either. The kids at school would keep a safe distance from him. Nobody would dare cross his path or go up to him and strike up a friendly conversation. He would never ask his parents about his eyes, he would just spite them for giving him such "dumb" ones. It was only in high school where everyone decided to lay back and accept Natsume's eyes – all the guys began buying red contact lenses and the girls even started a fan club of him (the club logo was a red eye). By the second month of freshman year, Natsume's popularity had skyrocketed and he even became more popular than the senior heartthrobs.

But still, secretly, he wished for much more normal-looking eyes.

He blinked hard and looked at his reflection once more. He then turned to Mikan, whom he caught staring at him too. She quickly looked away and hurried out the classroom.

Maybe he and that Mikan girl were much more alike than he thought.

END OF CHAPTER

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note; **Thank you for your reviews! I sent each reviewer a PM :) I hope you guys got them! And to those anonymous reviewers, thank you so much too! :D I really appreciate what all of you have to say. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah, I'll be updating Our Love is a Rock Song soon! Hope you guys check out that one too :D School will be (SADLY) starting on June 15, so I'm not sure if I can update starting then; but I will try my best :P

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Gakuen Alice :(

o:o:o:o:o:o

**Out of This World**

By Keiko Oda

:Chapter Three:

o:o:o:o:o:o

For Natsume Hyuuga, every Friday since freshman year would mean three things: school, soccer and a night out with the guys.

After eight long hours in the classroom reading mangas and glancing at the wall clock, Natsume would hit the football field and kick some black and white balls up to seven in the evening. And when Coach Kane blew his whistle and ended the practice session, Natsume would head for the showers, scrub the mud and grass off his body, change into his hoodie of the week, hop into Ruka's car and head off to the arcade where they'd play video games and chug on ice cold beer.

It was a routine Natsume always looked forward to no matter what.

It was a routine that took a complete swerve once Mikan Sakura came into the picture.

"WHAT?"

Natsume's voice practically surfed throughout the whole field, echoing loudly and shaking up each blade of grass.

Ruka gave him a sheepish grin as he took a ball from the ball basket and gave it a thirty-foot high volley kick.

"You're BLOWING US OFF FOR SAKURA MIKAN?" Natsume hissed, staring Ruka down like a furious beast.

"It's nothing personal, dude," Ruka said calmly, "I just want to get to know her better – you know, take her out for a movie and dinner and –

"I don't get you, man," Natsume cut him off angrily, "You're the one who tells all of us that she's a weirdo, and then you say 'Oh no, she's just a frieeenddd' and here you are, in BARELY A WEEK of knowing that chick, telling me that you've got some goddamn DATE with that FREAK!"

Ruka turned to him. "I just want to get to know her! What's your problem?"

"EARTH TO RUKA!" yelled Natsume, "She's WEIRD! She's like some brainless nutcase that escaped from some mental institute!"

"You don't even know her that well!" Ruka snapped. "Try sitting next to her – you know, TALKING TO HER, maybe that will change your mind!"

"I've already made up my mind" said Natsume acidly, before adding, "I seriously cannot believe you're ditching us for that –

"RUKAAAA-PYOOOONNNNN!"

Natsume and Ruka turned around, coming to find Mikan standing outside the rusty metal gate that divided the field from outside the school campus. She was dressed in a navy blue raincoat with bright yellow ducks patterned on the hem and red leather ballet flats. She had the goofiest smile glued on her face and if she was a dog, her tongue would be hanging out and she'd be wagging her tail.

"Bros before hoes, bastard" Natsume muttered to Ruka, and shoved the back of his head roughly.

Natsume watched Ruka jog up to Mikan. They talked and laughed and talk some more. Natsume wanted to hurl a ball at Mikan's face, just so they'd shut up. But hey, it was none of his business. Besides, he shouldn't give a goddamn shit about those canoodling canaries anyway.

o:o:o:o:o:o

Nevertheless, Natsume didn't let his best friend's plans disrupt his night out with the guys. After soccer practice, he hopped into his pickup truck along with Kitsumene, Koko and Mochu.

It was ten minutes into the drive when Koko pointed it out. "Natsume, you're going the wrong way"

"What?" said Natsume absentmindedly.

"This isn't the way to our usual pad, man," Mochu told him, "You've gone past the turn"

"Oh"

The three boys in the back gave each other knowing glances before announcing the true and obvious plans of that night.

"We're not going to play video games and drink beer, are we?" Kitsumene said.

Koko nodded. "We're going to spy on Ruka and Sakura-san – isn't that right, Natsume-kun?"

Natsume shrugged as he took a turn to Hakodate Shopping Centre.

o:o:o:o:o:o

"This is pathetic," muttered Koko, as the four of them lined up in the ticket booth. "And yet I feel so INVIGORATED!"

"Loser," Kitsumene laughed, as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I don't know why we're even doing this. Ne, Natsume – are you jealous?"

Natsume looked at him. "Jealous of whom?"

"It's either you've gone gay for Ruka or you've got the hots for Sakura-san!" Kitsumene said, as Koko and Mochu burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut the hell up," Natsume muttered, "I just wanna see if my man plays the love game well"

As expected from a Friday night, there were gazillions of people in Hakodate Shopping Centre – and probably more than half of that gazillion were crammed into the cinemas. Natsume looked around for Ruka and Mikan, but it was difficult to point them out in the crowded sea of faces.

Why was he looking for them anyway? He had no idea why – but his instinct commanded him to search for them, to eye their every move and not let them get away with the night.

To not let Ruka get away with Mikan.

And there it was again, to Natsume's grudging and resentful dismay, the urge to stay near ugly Little Miss Pigtails. He clenched his fists. Maybe he should see a psychologist – or maybe he should jump off a cliff and end this twisted curiosity.

"Ding, ding, ding!" cried Koko brightly, "I spot the lalalovers!"

"What? Where?" said Natsume, whose eyes began sifting through the crowd again.

"Wait, they're gone. They went into Cinema 3" said Koko, his dark brown eyes fixated on the door of the third cinema house.

"Damn it," murmured Natsume, "Mochu!" he called out.

"Si?" came the reply.

Natsume fished out his wallet from his pocket and chucked it at Mochu. "Get us tickets to Cinema 3"

Mochu glanced up at the movie posters. "You sure about that? Dude, it's some lame chick flick"

"I don't care if it's a Legally Blonde remake full of manicure and shit like that, JUST GET US THE TICKETS"

o:o:o:o:o:o

Minutes later, Natsume and the rest slipped into – ironically – _My Best Friend's Girlfriend_.

"Damn" said Natsume, seeing that the movie had begun and the lights had all gone off. He could barely make out the faces of the audience members so he ordered Kitsumene and the others to spread out in different areas of the cinema house and text him if they spotted anything. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

After minutes of futile searching, Natsume gave up. With a sigh of frustration, he took a seat at the back of the cinema house and sipped on a root beer.

Wait. He didn't buy a root beer!

Natsume's gaze flickered to the person to his right. Holy Canoley!

"Natsume-kun?" whispered Mikan, her eyes wide with surprise.

Impulsively, he retorted: "Don't call me _Natsume-kun_, you hoe"

"Hoe?!" Mikan raised her voice.

"Hillbilly hoe," confirmed Natsume, "Shut up before I – hey, where's Ruka?"

"Bathroom," Mikan told him hastily. "Does he even know you're here?"

"No, and you better shut up about it or I'll wring your neck!"

"I can't promise that," Mikan replied, "You drank from my root beer float"

"Whore"

"Jackass"

"Slut"

"Pervert"

Natsume gave her a wounding glare and stood up. He had realized that coming here was absolutely useless. The only thing he had achieved from his little operation was pissing off Mikan – and boy, did it bounce back at him! He stormed out of the cinema in a hash.

Once he stepped out of the cinema, he took a deep breath. He had developed a really bad migraine, and he wanted to go home and hit the hay. He head off to the parking lot.

The moment he got to his car, he felt his pocket for his car keys.

"What the hell," Natsume said, and pulled out his pockets. His car keys weren't there!

A stab of panic pierced through his head like a spear. He paced around, trying to remember where last saw it and where he could have dropped it. But it was hard to rummage through his head because each time he did, a picture of Mikan would squeeze right into his thoughts.

He concentrated really hard, and at some point he was able to push away Mikan from his thoughts. And then he had it.

He recalled the minute he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and handed it to Mochu! His car keys probably fell out when he did that!

Natsume turned around and ran to the cinemas. He pushed his way through the multitudes of people and pressed his means to the ticket booth. He searched the floor. It wasn't there. He checked the refreshment booth. It wasn't there. He asked the security guards and employees if they saw it – a black key with a soccer ball keychain on it.

"I'm not leaving until it is found!" Natsume demanded, slamming his fist on the desk of the ticket booth personnel.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't retrieve anything" the employee replied apologetically.

"This is some shitty mall you have then!"

Before Natsume could say any more, somebody tapped his shoulder. He turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked scornfully.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Mikan asked, holding up the key in front of his face.

Natsume immediately snatched the key from her hand and placed it in his pocket. "Where the hell did you find it?"

"You dropped it when you were leaving" Mikan said.

"You stole it didn't you? You little kleptomaniac!"

"A thank you would suffice" Mikan said.

"Whatever, I've got my key now" Natsume scoffed and began walking off.

"You sure about that?" Mikan called out to him.

Natsume patted his pocket. "Oh yeah I have – WHAT THE FFFFFFUUU –

He turned to Mikan again, and saw her tossing the key back and forth in her hands.

He charged at her. "I got my key! I got it from your grubby little hands! How the hell did you manage to get it?"

"Magic" Mikan told him, her eyes sparkling.

"Excuse me?"

The teenage girl laughed. "Oh you know, like those slate of hand stuff on TV – where they take a coin out of your ear and –

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, magic shit," Natsume interrupted, "Give me back my keys"

"I will, on one condition!" said Mikan brightly.

"For the love of God, Sakura bitch, WHAT?"

She gave him a smile. "Call me Mikan"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't like being called all those stupid names you call me. So call me by my real name"

Natsume didn't feel like playing any more games. He was tired and hungry and wanted to go home. "Fine. Whatever, Mikan"

"Say it nicely!" Mikan said.

"I already said your goddamn name! Give me my keys!"

"Say it nicely!" Mikan repeated.

Natsume rolled his eyes and groaned. "MIKAN. MIKAN SAKURA. M-I-K-A-N S-A-K-U-R-A!"

Mikan shook her head. "You need lots of practice" she told him, and handed over the keys.

"How the hell can you practice someone's NAME?"

But Mikan had turned around and was walking back to Cinema 3.

Natsume stared at his keys and sighed.

_Mikan. _

o:o:o:o:o:o

**FRIEND REQUEST: mikan_sakura0101**

Natsume stared at the window that had popped up in his laptop. Should he? Should he not?

He sighed and moved his mouse cursor over the option

_Yes. _

o:o:o:o:o:o

End of Chapter

Did you like it? :D Please tell me what you think! I hope to update very soon! (: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; **Thank you for the reviews! As usual, I sent reviewers with FF accounts PMs! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! :) Hopefully you'll like this one too! :D

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Gakuen Alice

o:o:o:o:o

**Out of This World **

By Keiko Oda

:Chapter Four:

o:o:o:o:o

_Beep! Beep! Beepppp! _

Natsume flung his hand over his bedside alarm clock and slammed his fist over the snooze button. He rolled over and rubbed the sleep grit off his eyelids. Sitting up, he felt through his bed sheets for his manga and cell phone. Once he took hold of them, he got up, stretched, and flipped open his cell phone; which had five new missed calls and a message from Ruka.

**From: Ruka Nogi**

**Received: 5:26 am**

natsume!!!! wer r u man??? dnt u remember that we have a big game against nemuro 2day 8am?? coach says 2 get ur ass over here in lyk 10 mins or u are DEAD MEAT 2 him!!!

_Holy Shit_! Natsume thought as his eyes flickered to the clock, _It's 7:30! _

He had no time to think! Natsume rushed to his closet and undressed as fast as he could. He threw on his long-sleeved cerulean blue jersey, white shorts and knee-length socks. He quickly snapped on his shin guards and put on his soccer shoes in a hash. He hurried out of his room, ignoring the fact that he had left his shoes untied and he had put on his jersey the wrong way.

He dashed out of the front door and ran to the garage to get into his black pickup.

Where was it!?

"CRAPCRAPCRAP!" Natsume yelled, as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled his mom's number.

There was no answer.

"Fuck this useless phone" Natsume hissed and threw his phone on the grass. He turned to the front door and found a yellow Post-It attached to the knocker.

_Natsume, _

_My car broke down so I borrowed yours. I'll be home by 6pm _

_Love, Mom _

Natsume crumpled the note and shredded it to pieces. "How the hell am I supposed to get to the game?!" he said out loud. He picked up his phone from the ground and wiped some mud off the screen. He checked the time. 7:50 am.

"Damn it," he muttered and returned to the garage to figure out his transportation. He weighed the options between his old red and black longboard, a pair of rollerblades he's had since he was eleven and his rusty, silver bicycle which was much too small for him.

Natsume touched the bicycle's tarnished handles. It would have to do.

He pulled out the bicycle from the pile of forgotten junk and led it outside the house. He felt like an idiot. He hadn't used this piece of scrap metal since he was fourteen – when he was much shorter than he was today.

He got on the bike and looked around. He was paranoid and humiliated. If anybody saw him on this little kid's contraption, he wouldn't know what to do.

Natsume pedalled. The bicycle creaked and screeched. "Shut up," Natsume told it, even though he knew it was useless to, "Shut up or I'll chuck you into the goddamn incinerator"

He biked as fast as he could; pedalling his way through the scarlet tainted streets of Hakodate City.

He was already half way to Hakodate High when another biker pedalled over next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume murmured, not bothering to look to see who it was. He already knew anyway.

"Ruka-pyon invited me to watch your game," replied Mikan, whose honey-coloured hair was held up high in a bright green scrunchy. "I didn't know you biked"

Natsume rolled his eyes and overtook her. Mikan simply caught up.

"That bike is awfully small for someone as tall as you" she commented.

"Go away" he said to her and pedalled faster.

"You want to race, don't you?" Mikan cheerily called out.

"No, I just need to get to my freaking game!"

"You've got your shirt on the wrong way"

"Do you think I give a shit about that?"

Mikan caught up with him once again. "And your shoelace is untied"

"Tell me something I don't know, baka" Natsume muttered, his eyes fixated on the road.

"Okay I will," Mikan said, "Did you know that if an octopus gets too hungry it will eat its own legs?"

"Bullshit" Natsume told her and biked further. Mikan followed him.

"No, really," she chirped on, "They do. And an octopus' pupil is rectangular shaped"

"Oh jeez, Mikan, do you honestly think I care about OCTOPUSES?"

"Octopi," Mikan corrected, "And you called me by my name!"

Natsume felt his face grow hot. He didn't say anything. He took a left turn and saw Hakodate High, towering over the rest of the small buildings and shops, approaching. He accelerated and biked faster. He could hear the cheers and chants of the school pepsquad coming up. The smell of energy drinks and sweat blew into his nose.

"Your game has started" Mikan shouted from behind.

In a minute, Natsume reached the football field. Without braking, he jumped out of his bicycle, disregarding the detail that the bike immediately rammed into a trash dumpster. He jumped over the fence and ran over to the benches.

"HYUUGA!" he heard his coach yell from his back.

Natsume turned around. "What, coach? I'm already here!" he shrugged.

Coach Li looked at him exasperatedly. "Dammit, Hyuuga, tie your shoelace and put on your jersey properly – AND GET YOUR ASS ON THAT FIELD!"

Natsume nodded and tied his shoelace quickly. He removed his jersey, and, ignoring the infatuated squeals of Sumire and her posse, put it on the right way. He ran to the centerfield, where he played as a striker.

"Hey!" he heard Ruka, who was on defence, say, "You made it!"

Natsume turned around and grinned. "Can't pass up the chance to kick some Nemuro ass!"

The ball was currently in the feet of Nemuro's Number Five. Natsume instantly headed for it, and saw Kokoroyomi running a few metres next to him. Their eyes immediately met and Natsume gave him a knowing nod.

Kokoroyomi darted at Number Five and skidded past him, stealing the ball in the process. He turned over and thrust the ball to Natsume's feet. It was his turn now.

Natsume steadied his feet between the ball. He was able to evade most of the strikers, but agile Number Nine stole the ball from him and went in for Hakodate's territory.

"BASTARD!" Natsume yelled, and flashed the finger at him.

"HYUUGA! Time out! Get back at the benches!" called the referee, blowing his whistle.

"Go to hell!" Natsume hissed and marched off to the benches, where the substitutes sat; eagerly watching the game with hungry eyes.

"Damn, Hyuuga, you've got yourself a potty mouth" commented one of the freshman players.

Natsume shot him dagger looks. "Do you want my fist to meet your little chatty trap, huh, freshie?"

The boy froze and remained silent, as if an invisible thread stitched through his lips.

Natsume turned over and watched the game. Nemuro and Hakodate were neck to neck now, and Natsume could tell by the look on his teammate's faces that they were on the verge of throwing a ballistic tantrum. _Ugh crap, _he thought, _if that jerk of a referee hadn't gone all biased on me, I would have scored a win by now. _

His gaze averted to the bleachers, where possibly the whole student body of Hakodate High was crammed in. He saw Mikan standing in the front row, dressed in a purple pea coat and fuchsia leggings. She was cheering her head off, pumping her fists into the air and screaming like a wild chimpanzee. She was the most enthusiastic out there, and she carried a canvas banner that had: _HAKODATE HIGH WILL OWN YOU! _painted on it in rainbow colours.

She had probably seen Natsume staring at her, because she placed down her banner and waved at him happily. Natsume looked away at once. And then he was called back to the field.

The score was 3-3. It took four points to win. Natsume clenched his fists. He wasn't about to let Nemuro steal the trophy from Hakodate, OH HELL NO.

Nemuro's Number 14 had the ball, and glided through the field confidently. Natsume trailed after him, but immediately switched to Number 8 when the ball was passed to him. Number 8 headed for the goalpost. Natsume saw Ruka at the corner of his eye, bending his knees and positioning to block the opponent.

It took only a second for Ruka to kick the ball out of Number 8's feet. Natsume moved in and took the ball. He concentrated really hard and ran through the field. He skilfully dodged past the Nemuro strikers, and reached the defenders. He took a deep breath and moved in for the kill. He angled the ball in his feet and lifted his leg.

SLAAAMM! The ball rapidly flew past Nemuro and smashed into the goalpost. The crowd went wild and Nemuro went hysterical! Natsume pumped his fist into the air as the win was called to Hakodate! His teammates howled and lifted Natsume into the air.

Every Hakodate supporter streamed out of the bleachers and cheered for the team, especially for Natsume.

"Hey kids!" Sumire cried out to everyone, "Party at my house tonight!"

o:o:o:o:o:o

"AWOOO! AWOOOO! HAKODATE HIGH IS JUST SOOO AWESOME!" cried out a very drunk Kitsumene, as he gulped down a mouthful of beer.

"Easy, man," Natsume said, ruffling Kitsumene's wheat-coloured hair. "Take it easy on the drinks"

"Damn, Hyuuga," Kitsumene said, "You were just too incredible out there!"

It was already two in the morning, and the party at Sumire's place remained wild and loud. The whole school was practically there – dancing and drinking. It was good that Sumire's house was humungous or else it would have exploded with the number of people packed in. Loud rock music blared out of Sumire's surround sound stereo system, and dripping, cheesy nachos were passed around along with cans of Kirin and bottles of beer. People were sprawled on the couches, sliding down the stairs with mattresses (don't ask HOW they got them) and attempting to climb the roof. It was so out of hand. It was insanely awesome.

"Duddeeeee!" Ruka said, coming up at Natsume from behind, "We're SO kicking Abashiri's ass next!"

He gave Natsume a high five and handed him a beer. "Oh yeah, man," he said, "Mikan's here"

"That weirdo was invited?"

Ruka flicked open his beer bottle. "I'm going to go look for her, man, she's so cool"

"Drunkard" Natsume muttered and gave him a shove. Ruka absentmindedly walked off and disappeared into the crowd in search of the pigtailed brunette.

Natsume turned around and almost jumped when he found Sumire grinning up at him. He could smell the stench of her foundation. He held his breath.

"You were great out there Natsume-kun!" she said to him, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Bits of her mascara chipped off and rolled down her cheek.

Natsume shrugged and started walking off. He didn't want to make conversation with that creep.

Sumire simply tagged along. She took his hand and intertwined it with his. Natsume immediately shook it off.

"Shouda-san!" he sneered.

"Call me Sumire!" Sumire giggled, "Or Sumi or Mimi or whatever you like!"

Natsume didn't reply. He quickly pushed his way through the party, hoping to lose Sumire on the way.

Apparently, it didn't work.

He felt her arms wrap themselves around the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can do for you, Natsume-kun?"

"Uh, Go away?" Natsume said, and peeled off her arms off his shoulders.

"Gomenasai, Natsume-kun, I can't do that" Sumire said, her words seeping out of her lips like sticky caramel. She then faced Natsume and planted a wet, gummy kiss on the edge of his lips. It only took a split second for Natsume to react, and he immediately pushed her away and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Why don't you try that again – WHEN YOU'RE SOBER?" he yelled and stormed out the door.

Once he shut the door behind him, he zipped up his jacket and shook off all the Sumire cooties that had rubbed off on him. He could still feel the acrid taste of her cheap lipstick pasted on his lips. Ugh. He decided to walk it off.

The night was bitterly cold, and bit through Natsume's skin like icy shards. He rubbed his hands together and walked down the street.

Sumire's house stood near a lot of shops. There was a pet store, several clothing boutiques and a few restaurants all lined up by the sidewalk. Most of them were locked up and closed – except for a small ramen booth at the end of the block.

As Natsume approached it, he saw a girl come up from the other end of the street and sit on one of the revolving seats.

It was Mikan.

Natsume stopped walking, and watched her as she placed an order of shrimp ramen. She was wearing something different again. She was dressed in an empire cut floor-length dress. It had a batik type of print, and she wore several layers of gold necklaces around her neck.

As she waited for her food to come, she brought out a silver rectangular shaped gadget. Natsume had never seen anything like it. She pressed a single button and a hologram appeared out of the small black screen. A small person appeared on the hologram. It was a girl with jet black hair and –

All of a sudden, Mikan hastily whispered something to the hologram and it immediately shut off. Mikan stuffed the gadget into her brown, leather messenger bag and turned to Natsume; whom she apparently saw staring at her.

"Spying on me, ne, Natsume-kun?"

"What was that thing you were holding?"

"My cell phone," Mikan said, "I left the party. It was boring"

"Not like your usual Tokyo bashes, huh, city bitch?" Natsume said, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're from Tokyo right?"

"Tokyo?"

Natsume didn't say anything. Mikan looked at him closely, with a confused expression splattered on her face. It took about a few seconds before it sank in and her eyebrows shot up like a rocket ship.

"OH, Right, Tokyo!"

"Weirdo" Natsume muttered.

The booth attendant approached him from behind the counter. "Yes, sir, can I get you anything?"

"Kirin" replied the raven-haired boy.

"You don't like ramen?" Mikan asked him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes"

The attendant brought over a clay bowl filled with piping hot, hearty ramen. Mikan picked up three pairs of chopsticks from the chopsticks jar and began eating with all six chopsticks (three on each hand!) with much gusto.

"Three pairs of chopsticks? You don't eat with only one?"

Mikan mirrored his words. "Do I have to?"

Natsume smirked. "Yes"

He watched her chow down the whole bowl of shrimp ramen in less than five minutes. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and placed her hand over belly. "Oh God, that was really good" she said to herself, and then turned to the attendant, "Can I have one more please? No, make that three!"

Natsume raised his eyebrows. "Are you effing serious?"

"I have a big appetite" Mikan informed him.

"Fatso pig"

"Don't you like eating, Natsume-kun?"

"Do I have to?"

Mikan laughed. "Do we HAVE to play this Do-We-Have-To game?"

Natsume shrugged. "Aren't you cold in that?" he said, pointing to her dress; which was made out of very thin material.

"If I was, I wouldn't have worn it"

The two of them talked for a long time – most of the while Mikan did the talking. She talked about so many things. She talked about octopuses – octopi (the two of them argued over the plural form) again, different kinds of sandwiches (from the traditional peanut butter and jelly to a rubber shoe sandwich) and the evil, evil gooey black ghosts that haunt her dreams at night.

Natsume stared at her in awe. He had never seen anything like her. She was strange – she was peculiar – she was out of this world.

It was pushing five in the morning when Natsume returned home. The sun was already peering behind the tall purple mountain peaks, but Natsume didn't feel sleepy at all. Talking to Mikan sort of energized him and he suddenly felt like he could swim across the Pacific Ocean.

When he reached the doorstep, he found the day's newspaper rolled up by the doormat. He picked it up and entered the house, unfolding it as he did so.

As he went up the staircase, he read the front cover.

**GIANT METEORITE DISCOVERED IN ABASHIRI, HOKKAIDO **

o:o:o:o:o:o

End of Chapter

Hope you guys liked it! :D Please leave a review!


End file.
